


If you love me, don't let go

by scideychelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Lies, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter's more than a friend Mj, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secrets, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scideychelle/pseuds/scideychelle
Summary: Have you ever thought that if one thing hadn’t happened, a whole set of other things wouldn’t have happened either?Peter Parker and Michelle Jones were definitely more than friends, too bad that one stupid incident destroyed their whole relationship - She always knew that he was keeping something from her, but when she found out that he had been lying to her about being Spider-Man for over a year, she lost it, especially after finding out he didn't keep it a secret from Ned. Peter feels horrible and Mj refuses to talk to him.Then another incident happens and now it's Peter who's hurt and refusing to talk to Michelle.And Ned is just scared of losing his two (and only) best friends, because of one stupid lie that caused two broken hearts.





	If you love me, don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who decided to check this out! It's my first time writing a Petermj fanfic and in fact the first time I've written any fanfic in a couple years. I hope you enjoy it and please make sure to not forget that English is not my mother tongue so please excuse grammer/language mistakes!

### i. Secrets and Lies.

Peter Parker’s life was finally going great. After his aunt had found out about the whole crime-fighting thing, she was mad. Very mad. And Peter has never seen someone as scary as May when she was mad. But now, over a year later, they finally managed to have some sort of routine, he had a strict curfew now and, on what days he could go out on patrol saving New York and when he had to be back at the apartment. _”You are allowed to be out patrolling until 11 pm, 1 am if it’s weekend. Homework first. And from now on you’re going to tell me everything. No more secrets. You understood?“_ As unreal as it might sound his relationship with his mentor, no one other than Tony. Freaking. Stark. was stronger than ever. Peter would be invited by Mr. Stark every other day to spend some time working in the lab or Tony’s private workshop together, sometimes they would just watch a movie or whatever floats their boat. He had also met Rhodey and Vision a couple times, he still couldn’t believe his luck. Like, he was friends with the Avengers! Or at least what was left after the whole Civil War fiasco last year. When Peter gets hurt on patrol, Tony is always there to take care of him afterwards, that means if he tells Tony and that means if Karen decides to betray him once again and disregards his orders to not call Tony. His aunt may be a nurse, but Peter wouldn’t want her to stress about his injuries. Tony and he have been to hell and back together, pulled apart by death. Literally. _”I swear to God, kid. One day you’ll actually make me go grey with your ability of getting yourself into the most ridiculous situations._ (he might have managed to have his pants get stuck on his butt for a couple hours because of his webs, but this is a story for another time.) He had two amazing friends, Ned and Mj. With the emphasis on had, since that’s where he fucked up. Everything was going amazing, well until it didn’t. Peter planned that one day Michelle would eventually find out about his secret, what he didn’t plan was the way she found out. 

#####  __Flashback_ _

Peter and Michelle had been walking to his apartment, right after school was finished for the day. The two of them were planning on studying for their history exam in the following week. Usually they would invite Ned, but since he’s not in the same class as them, it was just Peter and Michelle. May was currently working another night shift, so she probably wouldn’t be there either. 

“Hey Parker, where do you have your history book and notes? I forgot mine at school” ,she was yelling through the small apartment while Peter was preparing some snacks for them. Michelle was already getting everything started in the living room. 

“It’s in my backpack! Just get it from my room” 

And that’s what Michelle did. Not suspecting anything she searched through his on the ground laying backpack. Peter hadn’t realized his mistake until Michelle walked into the kitchen, teary eyed and holding something in her hand which definitely wasn’t his book. 

It was his Spider-Man suit. 

Shit. 

“I can explain this! I-I was going to tell you but I just didn’t know how so I didn’t say anything and not even Ned was supposed to know about it, one day he was just sitting on my bed when I came home from patrol still wearing my suit and May sort of found out the same way, but then again it was a total different story and I-I’m sorry, Mj, I thought I-“ 

“So Ned knew, but you didn’t tell me? I thought we were friends! I trusted you with my deepest secrets, cause that’s what friends are supposed to do, but you just kept this from me! You told Ned but you didn’t tell me and let’s be real you were never going to tell me if I hadn’t found it out this way.” 

Peter had never seen Michelle this way, he wasn’t used to her showing any emotion at all, but here she was, crying in his kitchen because of him. Because he had been lying to her for over a year, when they were supposed to be friends.

And it broke his heart.

He felt like crying as well.  


“Mj." 

She didn't look at him.

I’m so sorry, Michelle.” , he whispered. 

“Cut the bullshit Parker, I’m done with you.” 

And with that, she threw the red and blue suit on the floor right in front of him and stormed out of the apartment, before Peter could even managed to move and hold her back. 

“Michelle! Please wait!” 

But she was already gone. It took Peter a couple minutes, standing frozen in his kitchen, until he finally processed what just happened. 

When everything hit him, he broke down and cried, placing his head between his knees and sobbed. The guilt was eating him alive. It was his fault. He just ruined his relationship with the girl he had feelings for. And as always everything was his fault. 

Ben’s death? His fault. 

The fact that Liz moved away and that her father was now imprisoned? His fault as well. 

And whose fault was it that he made the girl who meant so much to him just ran out of his apartment crying? Again his fault. 

And none of this wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t been Spider-Man. 

_How can the best thing that ever happened in your life can also be the one thing that ruins it?_

Minutes passed, might have also been an hour, Peter wasn’t quite sure, when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He slowly got his phone out of his pocket and picked up, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. 

“Hey, dude. I’m worrying about Mj, she just texted me some weird stuff. Weren’t you supposed to study with her?” 

Peter just stared to sob even harder at the mention of her name. 

“Peter! Are you alright? What happened? Why are you crying?”, his (only) friend asked worriedly. 

“Ned. I-I fucked u-pp.” 

 

##### Flashback over

Weeks have passed since the incident and Mj still refuses to talk to him, or even look at him. He doesn’t blame her at all. It was his fault, because after all he was the one who hadn’t told her about Spider-Man. 

At lunch time Ned, Peter and Michelle would always sit together, talking about whatever was going through their mind at that moment. Michelle would sometimes just let out some snarky comments, calling them loser or making fun of them, some other days she would just read and neither Peter nor Ned minded her doing it. Both were just glad to have another friend and Mj really was an amazing friend. She didn’t mind them talking about “Nerd stuff” as she would call it and she always stood up for them when Flash was acting like a dick again. 

#####  __Flashback_ _

“Sup, Penis Parker! Watcha doing this afternoon? Sucking off Daddy Stark’s dick again?” 

Peter sighed trying to surpress the disgusting thought of that. 

“Flash will just shut up and go away?” 

Flash was looking at him with a mocking grin. 

“Watcha gonna do if I don’t? Call your boss for backup? As if he would even care about such a failure like you.” 

Out of nowhere Michelle just popped up wearing a scoffingly grin on her lips. 

“Hey Eugene! I hope you’re feeling okay, heard that you have been failing most of your classes! How’d you even get into this school? Oh right your parents paid for everything! And also heard you caught herpes. Jeez, Flash. I knew you were needy but not that needy. Anyways, see ya in Chem later!” 

Flash was just standing there, completely dumbfounded. 

“H-How do you know? I haven’t told anyone about that.” 

If possible, Michelle was grinning even wider now. 

“Didn’t you know our parents were friends and talk on a regular basis?” 

With that Flash ran out of the cafeteria, completely embarrassed as everyone was looking at them now. Needless to say, that Flash didn’t bother them for the rest of the day. Or the following weeks. 

#####  __Flashback over_ _

_So yes,_ Ned and Peter loved having Michelle have their back. But now Michelle wouldn’t eat with them anymore, or even spend her break around them, or even in the cafeteria. Peter once spotted her alone in library eating her lunch while reading a book. He had been too scared to talk to her. He still is. Peter also hadn’t been to Decathlon practice in a month. He hasn’t quit yet, again not brave enough to face her. 

But Michelle has also been avoiding Peter. She wasn’t sitting next to him in all the classes they had together anymore. When they for some reason crossed paths, she wouldn’t even look at him and it broke Peter. 

It broke him inside that his actions again had hurt someone he used to be so close with. 

__Peter felt horrible._ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback below <3


End file.
